Madoka Tsukagoshi
Madoka Tsukagoshi (塚越 円 Tsukagoshi Madoka) is SHSL Kibougamine Fangirl at the rebuilt Kibougamine Academy. She is best known for for her stalking ability, and constant involvement in major events. Appearance Madoka was born with maroon-coloured hair, which she has been dying a dark shade of pink since middle school. She has fair skin, purple eyes and is short for her age. In NG and Reunion verses, Madoka's hair has been cut short, and she wears business-professional outfits, as opposed to the skirts and dresses she wore as a teenager. Personality Although she presents herself as very careless and outgoing, Madoka can be very cold and calculating, especially when it comes to gathering information or avoiding her own mistakes. Madoka seems to have a tendency to hold grudges, often greatly offended when put in physical danger and even going so far as to wish harm upon people she doesn't like. Despite the darker sides of her personality, Madoka is almost always willing to give out information in order to strengthen her bonds with people. She desires normal relationships, but also struggles to maintain them due to constantly crossing boundaries. Madoka has a habit of developing deep obsessions with fantastical things. History From childhood, Madoka has had difficulty associating with her peers. She was often distracted, living in fantasy, and seemed to think and act differently to the other children her age. When she was seven, she was in and out of therapy after putting glass shards in her classmate's pencil case, after a joking suggestion from her father, Ryuji Tsukagoshi, ''when asking him how to deal with bullies. Madoka was less than popular, and developed a higher interest in technology, than the people around her from a very early age. This was due to her obsessing over a spy manga as a child. At the age of nine, Madoka was already communicating online with strangers, and this lead to an incident where she was kidnapped by a stranger nearby who had been talking to her, and was kept tied up in his barn for two days. She was rescued after her family initiated a search, and the perpetrator was arrested. During the Tragedy, Madoka became very sick. In an attempt to help Madoka, her cousin, ''Shuu Tsukagoshi found his mother's alcohol stash and gave it to her under the belief that it was 'special medicine'. Madoka, intoxicated and suffering from hallucinations, ended up shooting her parents and younger brother, under the impression that they were intruders. This left Madoka's aunt, Ikue Tsukagoshi heartbroken and unaware that it had actually been Madoka who had pulled the trigger on their family. During the Recovery Period, Madoka lived with both Ikue and Shuu, although the family seemed to be broken. Madoka and Shuu from guilt, and Ikue from losing her loved ones. Madoka seemed to change in personality, often dry, sarcastic and bitter toward others in her life. This attitude only lasted for a short period of time, and half way into middle school, Madoka developed an obsession with Kibougamine Academy. Prior to attending Kibougamine herself, Madoka attended a school for the technologically gifted, alongside Shuu, where the students were trained in information technology, as well as many other areas in technology. Her attitude brightened up, although she was badly bullied by her peers due to her obsessions. This had a negative effect on Madoka, as her self-hatred only grew. Pushing past it, she started to lash back at the bullies aggressively with revenge tactics. Disgusted with herself, Madoka cut her hair and varied her attitude until she was completely different. She began acting out, doing crazy things for attention, even going so far as to encourage sexual exploitation directed at herself. Not long after jumping into these habits, Madoka met Keiji Handsome ''and became sexually involved with him. This she gave up after becoming pregnant with his baby at just fourteen, and having to abort the child. Despite this being a big issue for Madoka, she never told Keiji about this, but merely cut off sexual advances and began paying him for cuddle therapy, alone. Madoka attended Kibougamine after being scouted for her intense enthusiasm involving the school. Relationships Yuutaro Tsukagoshi Yuutaro was Madoka's younger brother. Despite Madoka having difficulty with her peers, she was able to establish a firm and caring relationship him. Yuutaro seemed to care and admire her above anybody else in the world. From infancy, he would cling to Madoka, often play with her and even refuse to sleep anywhere else but in a room with her. Madoka cared about him, and would often dedicate special time to entertaining him. During the Tragedy, Madoka shot and killed Yuutaro while hallucinating. She feels immense guilt over his death. Stats * 1 - 3 Low - Average * 4 - 6 Above Average - High * 7 - 10 Extremely High - Perfect Quotes * (To Ren) ''"I don't think there's any way to fix the things in your past. You just have to forget about them or learn to live with it." * "Try to think about what it's like to be me. For one second. What it's like... going into that school. How people see me. How that feels." * (Slurping noiseTM) * (Grace voice) "PeEEEnuuuUUs." Trivia * The name Madoka is written out as the kanji for 'circle' (円) * The surname Tsukagoshi is written with the kanji (塚) meaning 'small hill/mound' and (越) meaning 'to pass/cross over' * Madoka's blood type is AB * As a child, Madoka had suspected ADHD. * Madoka's hobby is hacking into camera feed. * Her favourite food is fried eggs ''and cookies while her least favourite is olives.'' * Madoka likes Kibougamine Academy and manga ''and dislikes animals.'' * Her most treasured item was her younger brother. Category:Fan Talents Category:Shy's Muses Category:Tsukagoshi Family Category:Yuki Family Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Students Category:Black Market